


keep us apart, i dare you

by helloitsboba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I know im basic, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloitsboba/pseuds/helloitsboba
Summary: Keith, a prodigy coffee maker, and Lance, the most famous popstar in the world at the time, meet and become unlikely friends. But maybe that friendship becomes something more...





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of my first multi-chapter work! I hope you enjoy! I don't know how often I'll be updating, but I hope at least once a week? Also, I know coffee shop au's are basic, but I like them, so here you go!

“You’re doing it wrong,” Pidge commented. She usually worked the coffee machines while Keith worked the register. But today, it was the other way around.

“Different isn’t wrong, Pidge,” Keith replied.

“It is in Lotor’s eyes,” She shot back. Which was true. Lotor had always loved change in politics and worldly matters, but when it came to his coffee, he wanted it cut and dry. That’s why he came up with a system. Every coffee would be made the exact same way, and if people wanted certain flavors, they added a pump of caramel or whatever they wanted.

But the thing is, they way they made coffee was so watered down and bitter and disgusting. Keith knew what a good coffee tasted like, and they ones they made at Lotor’s Cafe where not it. And everyone who came kinda knew that. The coffee’s were overpriced and tasted like crap. But they kept coming. Why? Because the closest Starbucks was 30 minutes out of the city. This was the only option they had.

But Keith kept the job. Even though it was always packed and he hated the coffee and his boss treated him and his co-workers like trash, he stayed. It paid well, actually, and he liked his co-workers. It had it’s cons, but it also had pros.

“You’re lucky Lotor isn’t here today,” Pidge continued, “He’d have your head if he saw you experimenting with the coffee.”

“But he isn’t here,” Keith responded as he finished up what he was doing, “And he never is. I have nothing to worry about.” He popped a lid on top of the cup and read the name. “Romelle? You’re caramel latte is done.” 

A girl with sunshine blonde hair looked up from her phone. She walked over to the counter and grabbed her coffee. With a small thank you, she walked back to the main part of the cafe. 

Pidge sighed with relief. The line had been empty for the first time since they opened. She turned to Keith.

“How do you do that? Everyday? So many people, so many personalities. All you do is interact, non-stop. It’s exhausting!”

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to be cashier today, no complaining,” Keith chuckled, “But you get used to it.”

Pidge muttered something under her breath, something inaudible. Keith wasn’t paying much attention though. He was staring at the Romelle girl, who was rushing back over to the counter.

“Who made this coffee?!” She exclaimed.

Keith stepped forward a bit, waving at her.

“It’s amazing!” Romelle squealed, “I’ve been going to the college down the street for 3 years! In that time, I’ve been here every morning because this is the only damn coffee shop for miles. It honestly tasted like crap, I’ll be truthful. But this is the best coffee I’ve had ever!”

“T-Thank you!” Keith stuttered. He was not used to that. People never praised him. He had never expected that from anyone.

She smiled and began to skip to the exit door. Someone entered just before she left, so he held the door for her. While she left she told him, “The coffee here is really good!”. The man nodded slowly and she ran out the door.

The man hurriedly stepped into the shop. He seemed worried but Keith couldn’t be too sure. The man’s eyes were covered in dark sunglasses. Even though it was the middle of winter and extremely cloudy. Huh. 

“Hello, sir, what can I get for you?” Pidge greeted as he approached the counter.

“I, uh, Just a black coffee please,” He ordered.

“Of course, that’ll be $5.45,” Pidge replied.

He man handed her his debit card. The man seemed strange. He kept glancing over his shoulder to look outside, tapping his foot, and shifting his weight. He looked to get more and more nervous as he stood there.

“Name for that?” Keith asked.

“Hm?” The man hummed, glancing at Keith.

Keith waved the cup he was holding. “Name.”

The man hesitated. He stood there for a moment before slowly saying, “Tailor.”

“Taylor, with a y?” Keith assumed.

“No, no, with an i.”

“Ah, gotcha.”

Keith began to work, wondering how he could spice up black coffee. Maybe he could add less water and more actual mix? I mean, it ought to taste better, right?

He glanced over to the side to see that Tailor had shifted around the counter to watch him work. He stared at Keith, then the window, then back to Keith.

“Ya know,” Keith tried to make small talk, “You don’t need to wear sunglasses when it’s anything but sunny outside.”

“That’s not really the reason, but thank you,” Tailor chuckled, removing his glasses. 

Keith looked over once again to see what he looked like without glasses. I kid you not, the first thing Keith thought when he saw him was, ‘oh dang, he’s cute.’ He had wide blue eyes that matched his skin perfectly. And he had the warmest smile. That smile could melt a winter’s snow away.

Keith turned away to hide his blush and finished up the coffee. When he handed it to Tailor, their hands brushed slightly, and Keith swore he could faint right at that moment. Tailor seemed to notice the sudden redness in his face, because his face twisted up into confusion and he asked “Are you alright-”

“LANCE!” 

Tailor tensed up and muttered, “shoot.”

From over by the door, a tall man came running over to him, grabbing his arm. 

“You can’t just leave like that. You need to tell someone where you’re going and then we can send someone out to accompany you.”

“I’m 19, I don’t need a babysitter!”

“It’s not a babysitter, it’s a bodyguard. We’ve been over this.”

Keith looked between the two, very confused on the situation. Pidge and everyone else in the coffee shop the same. Many questions blared through his head, but he settled on

“Shiro?” Keith asked.

The bodyguard turned and his expression grew softer. “Oh, hey Keith!”

“You didn’t tell me anything about being in town,” Keith responded. The nineteen year old took this as an opportunity to run, but Shiro’s grasp just got tighter.

“I honestly didn’t know I was coming here until yesterday.”

“Ah, ok. So, I’m confused.”

“By what?”

“By this,” Keith gestured between Shiro and Tailor. Lance? What was his name?

“Ah, so he was getting restless and decided to sneak out without telling anyone, putting him in great danger, so that is why I am here. I am protecting him.”

“But who is he?”

“Do you not recognize him?” Shiro asked. When Keith shrugged he said, “Lance? Lance McClain?”

“Oh. Oh!” Keith exclaimed. He had absolutely heard of Lance McClain. The hottest thing in music right now. How had he just met one of the most famous people in the world at the time and not recognize him?

“Lance, this is my younger brother, Keith,” Shiro introduced, “But it seems you two had already met.”

“You lied to me,” Keith deadpanned, draping a hand over his forehead in a sarcastically dramatic way, “You told me your name was Tailor, not Lance!”

“Well, if I told you, I thought you would know who I was, and that’s kinda the opposite effect I was going for,” Lance glared Shiro.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Shiro replied, “We’re leaving. Talk to you later, Keith.”

“Bye!” Keith waved as they left the shop. He sighed. Lance did not seem to fit the whole ‘new popstar esque’ everyone else had. Every other popstar seemed to try to have this whole badass, ‘i do not care’, kind of personality. Lance was genuine and kind. And oh so cute.

“Oooooooooooooooooooooh,” Pidge held out, “Looks like someone’s got a cruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush.”

Keith felt the color rise to his cheeks. “Ya- Ya know what, ya little gremlin? Go do your job, I don’t have time for monsters like you!”


	2. Who Is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's a bitch and a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is texting in this chapter! Lance is in italics and Keith is in bold. Also, sorry for the somewhat short chapter. I plan on the next one being longer, so don't worry!

 

“Shiro, you’re such a pain,” Lance complained. He was lying on the bed of his tour bus, staring at the ceiling. He did that when he was upset. Mope on his bed, buried in a pile of stuffed animals. 

 

“Whatever,” Shiro shrugged. He stood in the doorway of Lance’s room, staring at this pathetic version of him. He was so confident and outgoing, but the smallest thing upsets him and he finds himself hiding under a mountain of fake elephants and giraffes. “I know you’ll have your little hissy fit about not being to leave without a guard, but be back to yourself in an hour or so.”

 

“That’s not it, though!” Lance exclaimed, extending his legs and arms so stuffed animals went flying every direction, “That’s not it! That barista, Keith. Your brother? I thought he was cute! And he didn’t recognize me at first! But you came barging in and explained everything. And ruined it! And ya see, that’s the worst part about being famous! You can never maintain a relationship or even a friendship with anyone! Because as soon as they know who you are, all traces of wanting to know my personality is thrown out the window! No one cares beyond that point. They just care that you have a large following! So they try to use you. They try to use you to get more people to like them or follow them on social media or whatever. And I don’t want to live my life in fear of someone using me like that! God, sometimes I wish I were just a normal human being and not some lame ass singer.”

 

Shiro stared in disbelief. Many thoughts ran through his head. It was like a pinwheel, spinning round and round until slowing and settling on one.

 

“You thought Keith was cute?” He chuckled.

 

Lance sat up and glared at him. “Seriously? I just poured some of my deepest thoughts and feelings onto you, and that is the only thing you managed picked up from it?”

 

“You could’ve told me that,” Shiro laughed, completely ignoring Lance’s statement, “Here, I’ll give you his number.”

 

Lance nearly fell off his bed. “You have his number?!”

 

“Well, yeah,” Shiro chuckled, “He's my brother, right? Why would I not have it?”

 

“I guess,” Lance muttered. Lance hated when Shiro made a good point that should've been obvious, but he didn't manage to pick up on.

 

Shiro read the number out loud and Lance copied it in his phone. Shiro left the room and Lance texted Keith right away.

 

_ Heyyy _

 

**Who is this?**

 

_ Take a guess😝 _

 

**If you don't answer me, im gonna block this number from my phone**

 

_ Fine fine! It's Lance. Ya know. From the coffee shop. _

 

**Oh**

**How did you get my number?**

 

_ Shiro gave it to me😊 _

 

**That bitch**

 

Lance laughed at that.

 

_ Are you angry about me texting you? _

 

**Yes**

 

_ Really? _

 

**Yes**

 

_ No you're not _

 

**How do you know that?**

 

_ If you were, you wouldn't be texting back😉 _

 

**OK SHUT UP**

 

_ You just hate that I'm right _

 

**STOP**

 

_ Haha _

 

**Wait. He wouldn't give you my number for any reason right?**

 

_ What are you getting at? _

 

**Does that mean you asked for my number?**

 

Lance blushed.

 

_ Whaaaaaaaaat? I did nOT. _

 

**Sure**

 

_ Whatever _

 

**Now stop texting me, im at work**

 

_ Ok byeeeeeeeeeeee _ _ ✌ _

 

**Bye**

 

Lance turned his phone off and plopped down on his bed again, sending a couple more stuffed animals flying. He stared at the ceiling while smiling to himself. Yeah. Yeah, he could make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to write the next chapter! I have so many ideas and plans, ah! As always, please leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed! Or even message me on Tumblr!  
> Tumblr : sweeteabobatea

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos/comments if you enjoyed! Or even message me on Tumblr!  
> Tumblr: sweeteabobatea


End file.
